Study Date
by ruiiko
Summary: It's all by chance that Gumi doesn't finish her work in time, during class, thus having to finish it for homework. Everything else just seems to work itself out afterwards. After all, having someone who's copied off her science notes since 10th grade help her with her homework can't be so bad, right?


**AAAAH. Soo, I might loose followers from this, but Gumi and Gakupo is actually one of my favorite ships, despite how much I show him as a hatefull person in anything else. I don't actually hate him. the same goes for Kaito. x3 I imigine Gakupo is actually just a big softie, so yeh.. anyways, i don't care. I love this ship. And I'll go down with it. :P Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, come on..." Gumi huffed under her breathe, as she shook her pen. She then slammed it down on her desk in frustration, realising it had ran out of ink. The greenette watched as her classmates dispersed from the classroom, ready to head home after a long day of school. They had all finished their assignments.<p>

Gumi, however, had not.

It was the last class to a rather stressful day, and Gumi had been rushing to get her work done before the bell rang.

Usually, science was her strong point.

But today's lecture had seemed tougher than before.

"Come on, Megumi, class is over. Pack up." She glanced up from her papers, watching as her teacher filled his briefcase with supplies from the class. Seat legs scraped against the marbel floor, as Gumi got to her feet, walking over to the teachers desk. "Mr. Himiyama, please, if you could let me stay a while longer to finish my work-" She wasn't one to beg. But she also wasn't one to be the last one to finish her work. Infact, she was usually the first to finish!

"Ah, ah, ah, Megumi, you know the rules." the teacher said strictly, as he closed the briefcase, snapping it shut. "You didn't finish on time, so you must complete it for homework." He instructed, while Gumi stood there, a look of desperation on her face. While it shouldn't have been a problem, it was for Gumi. The subject was hard, and if she could stay behind, she could get the teachers help on it. Another thing she rarely did, ask for the teachers help. But it wouldn't have been a big deal, if it was just the two of them.

In a way, Gumi was sort of a sucker for not wanting to look vulnerable, in any sort of sense.

She was at the top of the class, and she didn't want to look weak, by asking for help.

But she was, anyways.

And she could feel knots growing in her stomache, the longer she stood here.

Sure, she could take it home for homework-but her parents didn't understand a thing about science, so it would be basically useless to ask for help. If they didn't know what they were doing, how would Gumi?

"Come on, I have places to go, and places to be, and I'm sure you do to."

"Well, hardly, but-" "I don't want to hear any buts!" The teacher interupted her.

Gumi frowned."I just wanted some help..."

Mr. Himaya huffed. "Well, you should have asked during class time." He condoned, as he headed towards the door. He looked back at Gumi, and with an expecting nod of the head, waving his hand towards the door. "Come on!"

Getting the message that he wasn't going to help her, Gumi let out a sigh, collecting her books together. She followed towards him, and he smiled, placing a gentle, but firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Megumi. I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said, as he opened the door. Gumi rolled her eyes, grumbling under his breathe as he called out, "Have a good night!" And walked the opposite way from her.

"Well isn't that just great..." She mumbled under her breathe, slowly making her way down the hall. She checked the digital watch on her wrist-2:20. She still had some time to spare, enough time to pack up, anyways. Her bus wouldn't be here for atleast another 10 or so minutes.

Not watching where she was going, Gumi continued down the hall, until-"Oof!" She cried. Realising she had ran into someone, she stepped back, a scowl on her face. She was already pissed off enough, and she was about to yell at the guy for him to watch where he was going, but he turned around, a confused look on his face.

Gumi's anger quickly dispersed, as she saw the smile on his lips. "Gumi!" He said hapilly.

She smiled back, although she averted her gaze. "Hi Gakkun..." She mumbled under her breathe, clenching her books tighter.

"Sorry if I was in your way, or anything... what's up, though?" He kept smiling. Gumi looked up, feeling her heart stammer in her chest. It was like that smile never dissapeared! That's what she loved about him. His smile was always so heart-warming.

She and Gakupo had been friends for a while now-from 3rd grade, until now. 12th grade. They had been the best of friends. They did everything together-but once highschool started, they drifted apart, like most childhood friends do.

Gumi got into the science field.

Gakupo joined a football team.

They were always so different, but even as they drifted apart in highschool, Gakupo still watched out for her like she was his little sister. And she still confined to him about any problem she'd have. They were still friends, just not as close as they used to be.

One thing that did change between them, however, was the feeling Gumi felt in her chest, whenever she was around him. It started in 10th grade, and remained the same to this day. But their activities and daily life kept them away from eachother, leaving Gumi with no options to make a move, or anything of the sort.

"Um.. not much, I guess." Not that it mattered, though. Gumi was just fine with being friends.

Gakupo smiled, and he paused for a moment, seeming to think things over. "Y'know, it's been a while... what are you doing later?" He asked.

Gumi felt her cheeks light up, and she was about to say she was available, when a shocking realisation came down on her, hitting her hard. "...Homework." She replied with a large sigh.

Gakupo's hapiness seemed to die down with hers. "Oh... well... with what?" He asked, remaining hopeful. In all honesty, he really just wanted to spend some time with her. He didn't have any football practise tonight, and he just missed spending time with his best friend.

"Science..." Gumi felt her cheeks go red. She never had homework! It was a little over-whelming admitting that she did have some, to Gakupo. He'd always tease her about being a little science nerd. Now this just gave him more of an excuse to do so. He grinned. "Ahh... your favorite subject."

Gumi whipped her head up, a frown evident on her face. "It is! I just... don't understand this particular part of it..." She mumbled the last part under her breathe.

Gakupo chuckled. "Well, I'm no science whiz, but pop over tonight, and I'll try and help you."

"Really?" Gumi's mouth hung open in shock. It was true, infact, he really sucked at science. She remembered when they had it together in 10th grade, he copied off most of her notes, and just barely got by with a 68.

"Yeah! Why not?" Gakupo chuckled.

Gumi smiled. "Well... sure, then! I'll stop by around 5! This'll be-" "A study date?" Gakupo interupted her, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Gumi's cheeks burned. That's not what she had in mind, but sure...

Shaking her head furiously, Gumi shook those thoughts off. "W-well, I'll see you then!" And without letting him get a word in, Gumi rushed off, managing to pack up and go just moments before her bus was about to take off.

xx

At exactly five o' clock, Gakupo heard a knock at his door. "I'll get it!" He called to his mother, who resided in the kitchen drinking tea with his father, who sat, reading the local newspaper. Gakupo opened the door, and was pleased to find his favorite green haired science nerd. A smile came to his face, as did one with hers.

"Hello~" Gakupo said smoothly, opening the door further, so she could step in.

"And a good evening to you, too." Gumi greeted, as she kicked off her red converse shoes. God, she looked gorgeous, even just wearing jeans and a baggy sweater. Then again, she looked good in almost anything she wore. She could even rock their school uniform, and Gakupo had always found it rather horribly and tacky.

Gumi set her bag down, as she sunk into the couch, glaring back at Gakupo with a smile. "Ready to help me with my homework?"

Realising he had been staring for too long, Gakupo came to his senses. "Oh! Yes, of course," Gumi chuckled at his impulsiveness, keeping her eyes on him as he strutted over to her, taking a side next to her on the couch.

He looked at her expectingly. "So, show me what you've got then."

Gumi nodded, unloading her bag-text books and papers spilling out of her binder, all over the coffee table. Gakupo rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling all the more nervous. They both knew he was horrible with science, why would she bother accepting his request? Oh well, he had made a commitment, and he was going to (try) and follow through with it.

"Just a warning-if you fail class after this, don't look at me." He joked, watching her flip through the pages, setting herself up.

She looked up at him, and a smile came to her face. "You're not that bad."

Gakupo snorted, blowing air out of his nose. "You don't remember 10th grade?" He said blandly. Gumi chuckled, averting her gaze, all sense of compassion going south. Of course she remembered. "Oh, right," She played along, anyways. "You still have to pay me back for that."

A whole semester of him coppying her notes. She was just glad that you only had to take science up to a certain point, but it was her choice to keep taking it on after that. She was just glad Gakupo didn't even bother considering it after that.

Gakupo smiled. "Well, I am now, am I not?" He said gently. Without realising it, he had leaned in closer to her. Gumi's smile returned, and she looked up to face him, but froze upon realising how close his face was to hers. She swallowed, feeling her heart rate speed up again. He was so warm, radiating heat from his body, and she could feel his breathe along her neck. Instinctively, she leaned in closer to him, so close that their lips almost met, and then-Gumi gasped, her eyes snapping open. "O-okay, so!" She announced, both immediatly pulling away from eachother.

"Right... homework..." Gakupo reminded himself under his breathe. The two teenagers slowly settled back into the work atmosphere, though their minds were anywhere but near the field of science.

It took them about a few minutes, before Gumi could even properly show Gakupo the problems, without stammering coherently with every word that spilled from her lips.

And as the time passed, they were still trying to pull it together. Gumi had finished maybe, one or two questions by now. It was starting to get dark outside, but neither of the teens realised this.

Gumi's mind was lingering on how close they were sitting.

Gakupo's mind was still clinging onto the fact that he had almost kissed her.

They didn't snap out of it until a sudden light came on, and they jumped up from their positions, turning to face Mr. and Mrs. Kamui. "Oh... Mom," Gakupo gasped, seeming relieved it was only them. They both chuckled, as Gumi's mind raced.

"We're going out for a while... We trust you enough to leave you alone with your friend. Don't make us loose that trust." They said gently, causing both of the teenagers to blush, as they looked at eachother in disbilief, their faces bright red.

"W-what, him?" Gumi gasped. Gakupo shook his head, denying it. "We would never!..."

The parents chuckled. They could deny it all they liked, but they saw the chemistry between them. They had known Gumi for years, and even if she hadn't visited in quite some time, they still had quite the connection. And Gakupo never shut up about Gumi, when she wasn't around.

...Not that Gumi knew, or needed to know that, anyways.

"Good. See you in a bit, son." The father confirmed, before they were hustling out of the door, leaving the two alone.

Gumi swallowed, the embaressing atmosphere taking over once again. Alone with Gakupo? Oh dear... "S-so... you knew they were going out, didn't you..." She said, rather bluntly.

Gakupo shook his head, still blushing. "What? No..."

Silence.

Gumi looked up at him with expecting eyes, and Gakupo felt his courage slipping away. "Okay, maybe..." He admitted with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed at the back of his neck, averting his gaze. But Gumi smiled. A laugh escaped her lips. "Is this your plan to get me alone? Gakupo, you dog." She joked, swatting at his arm.

Gakupo shook his head again. Alot of girls thought that he was a player, that he was stuck up, or even ignorant. And he could be. He was quite sure of himself, but in all actuality, underneath all that bravado, he was really just a big softie. And he had only had one real relationship in his life-despite the various rumours that all he did was sleep around. His real focus had been on Gumi this whole time, but he had never really gotten enough luck to ask her out, yet _alone hang out_ with her. It was all by luck that she had bumped into him. And even luckier that she was upset about having homework, because that gave him the perfect reason to invite her over.

It helped even more that his parents just so happened to be convieniently going out.

And he knew they were.

"It's not like that.." Gakupo mumbled. The last thing that he'd hope for is for Gumi to know he really wasn't like that. In no way shape or form, was he a player. If he was going to be in a relationship, he was going to be comitted and faithful. And that's what he really wanted with Gumi. "Mondays are just usually poker nights for Mum and dad." He explained truthfully, wearing a smile.

"Oh." Gumi said, feeling rather dumb now.

In truth, though, Gakupo really did want to hang out with Gumi sooner. He had just never found the right timing. But the time-everything was perfect, right now.

"Yeah..." Gakupo mumbled again. There was a slight pause, before he felt the need to tell her the truth. He let out a sigh, before looking her right in the eyes. "Look, I know that there's been some rumours going around about me and stuff, but I just want you to know-I mean, don't make that assumption that i'm a 'dog', Megumi. I'm not like that, really I'm not-" He was interupted with Gumi's laughter.

She looked up to him, a genuin smile on her face. "Gakkun, you don't have to tell me that... I already know." Gakupo averted his gaze again, feeling his cheeks go hotter.

"You're just a big softie, I know." Gumi continued, leaning her head against Gakupo's shoulder. He tensed up, but couldn't help but melt into the cuddle. She was so warm.

He wanted this all the time.

He wanted to be able to cuddle her regularily. He wanted to hold her hand while walking down the halls of school, he wanted to be able to talk about useless little things, he wanted to be able to atleast try and help her with her homework-but above all, right now, he really just wanted to kiss her.

Not being able to hold his urges back anymore, he placed a finger under her chin, lifting it so she was looking up at him again. Confused green eyes met gentle purple eyes, and slowly, their lips inched closer, until they met in a soft, chaste kiss.

Gakupo pulled away, just looking at the confused look on Gumi's face, as she tried to process what just happend. "W-what-What?" She choked out the words, and Gakupo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, I just really needed to do that..." Gumi was still speechless, as she felt his hand rest upon hers. He was warm as always. He let out a sigh, pressing their foreheads together. Gumi closed her eyes, feeling her throat tighten. She had wanted to do that to... she was surprised that Gakupo had made the first move, though. He was always rather shy when it came to those type of things. Infact, when he had his first girlfriend, he came to her for advice on what to do quite regularily.

And now he had kissed her.

Gumi felt tears of joy come to her eyes, a smile on her face. "I'm glad." She sighed, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

The two then just sat there in silence, still trying to process everything that just happend. Basking in eachothers prescence.

Gumi's eyes snapped open, then. "Wait a minute..." She glared up at Gakupo, her mouth hanging open. "So this really _was_a study date?!" She gasped, sitting up straight.

Gakupo grinned a toothy grin, eyebrows knitting up. "If that's what you wanna call it..."

"Gakupo!" Gumi gasped, as she swatted his shoulder. He let out a laugh, devoiding her attacks of frustrated embaressment.

But they both knew. They were happy. Childhood friends remain friends, and could even become more. And all it took was the misfortune of Gumi not finishing her work during class.

Or would that be fortunate?


End file.
